Star Wars Galaxies: Trials of Obi-Wan
Following is a copy of the press-release announcing the '''Trials of Obi-Wan' expansion for Star Wars Galaxies. This page will be updated with information as it becomes available.'' August 19, 2005 - LucasArts and Sony Online Entertainment Inc. ( SOE ) today unveiled Star Wars Galaxies: Trials of Obi-Wan to the cheers of Star Wars Galaxies ™ enthusiasts gathered for a fan breakfast at the 2005 Games Convention in Leipzig , Germany. This third expansion to the popular immersive online game is scheduled for release on November 1st, alongside the Star Wars : Episode III Revenge of the Sith theatrical DVD and Star Wars Battlefront ™ II video game. The companies also revealed that more than 1 million units of the Star Wars Galaxies franchise have now been sold, a testament to its ongoing popularity. Like Obi-Wan Kenobi after his death, Star Wars Galaxies has become "more powerful than you can possibly imagine." Appropriately, Trials of Obi-Wan allows players to better understand the meaning of these final words spoken by Luke Skywalker's mentor, as they embark upon missions delivered directly from the spirit of the revered Jedi Master himself. From the very shores of molten lava where he defeated Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan guides players on quests that span the planet Mustafar - some of which might even convert devotees of the dark side over to a more virtuous path. This expansion features many new high-level quest rewards, including the ability to find a fiery red crystal found only on the volcanic planet that creates a lava-like lightsaber for the lucky owner. Players who fulfill all of Obi-Wan's directives will also receive a rich reward. Mustafar colonists present many exciting trials of their own, too, as Trials of Obi-Wan includes more than 50 new quests for the galaxy's bravest adventurers, from rescue missions to the exploration of a crashed Republic cruiser. Many quests also revolve around a prominent figure from Star Wars ® : Knights of the Old Republic ® who returns 4,000 years after his prime with one simple mission in mind: Eliminate all meatbags. "With Trials of Obi-Wan being an expansion set for release via digital download the same day as the Episode III DVD, we can't think of a better planet to add to Star Wars Galaxies than Mustafar," said Julio Torres, Producer at LucasArts. "Meanwhile, including the spirit of Obi-Wan nicely bridges the prequel era and the more classic-oriented time period depicted in the game. We're really excited about continuing mythology established by other LucasArts games, as well." The release of Trials of Obi-Wan will provide a significant boost to a franchise that has already sold more than 1 million units worldwide. In recent months, interest and subscriptions in Star Wars Galaxies has grown, fueled by recent game additions, as well as the connection of the game content to Star Wars : Episode III Revenge of the Sith. "A lot of positive changes have taken effect since Star Wars Galaxies first launched," said Nancy MacIntyre, LucasArts' Senior Director for the game. "We've picked up quite a few new fans and reintroduced many others to the game, especially since the Rage of the Wookiees expansion in May. Trials of Obi-Wan will only further this positive momentum." For more information on Trials of Obi-Wan and the entire Star Wars Galaxies experience, please visit www.starwarsgalaxies.com . Category:Trials of Obi-Wan Content Category:Expansion Packs